The Neko
by SkittleFiend
Summary: JJ is a girl born into a family that isn't like her. She escapes to be free from the village that she hates. I suck at summaries so you could just read the story :3


The Neko.

JJ sat there by the foot of the tree, her legs up by her chin. The small girl had a brown leather messenger bag beside her. The girl flicked back her blonde hair, sighing as she did so. She wore a uniform, red skirt, white blouse, and a red tie. She attended Fairway High School. But, her classmates didn't like her in the slightest. It wasn't her personality, no, the teachers liked her, she got quite good grades in her classes. The only reason the class hated her was because of her cat-like features. Brown neko ears on top of her blonde hair, and a light brown tail, which stuck out from under her skirt.

She flicked open her bag, and pulled out a bottle of water, flicking off the cap and draining the last of the liquid inside. As she finished the drink however, her classmates had gathered around her. The leader, and bully of the school, Angelina, stepped forward, and a tight ring went round the neko by the tree and the girl. JJ got up, fists clenched. At the start of high school this girl had picked on her, tripping her up, tipping her book bag all over the floor, knocking her food in the canteen. She had had enough of this spoilt little rich girl and her crew tormenting her.

''Look what the cat dragged in…'' Angelina said, tossing back her brown locks as she said it. She crossed her arms, standing, feet slightly apart, trying to look dominant.

JJ got up from her sitting position. Now was the time to punish these people once and for all. She straightened her skirt, looking up and meeting Angelina's brown eyes with her own cold blue ones.

''Oh how original… You should look take a long look at yourself, you look like a dog..'' JJ replied, coolly, just as quick back to the insult.

Angelina's expression changed to a scowl. ''Just because you're the freak…'' She said.

''I'm not half the freak you are…'' JJ replied, narrowing her eyes, giving her an evil look.

Angelina stepped forward, and shoved JJ back into the tree. JJ lifted up a foot, leaning back against the tree, stopping her back from taking the damage. She pressed off the tree, her left foot swinging forward; it found its mark, Angelina's jaw. The girl stumbled back, falling over onto the floor, knocked out cold. JJ growled softly, and then claws shot out from her knuckles. She gasped, An echo round the ring of the crowd. She hadn't expected weapons to come from her hands. She turned round; to her classmates, her eyes had suddenly turned crimson. ''Anyone else want to have a go?'' She hissed, suddenly looking very feral and determined to cause damage to the next child who tried to abuse her.

The crowd suddenly departed; Year 11's to years 7's running for their lives. JJ smirked at the response, a thought passed through her mind, and the smirk got wider.

''You forgot your parting gifts!'' She yelled, making fireballs and flinging them after the crowd. The balls caught a few kids, burning them to death, she followed after them, marking each victim with the 4 holes from her claws, or a fireball, burning their lives away. She carried on smirking, her blouse stained with her former classmates blood. She turned round, and walked back to the tree, picking up her bag and walked off, still in a happy daze from the chaos that had happened only moments before.

A few minutes later, she arrived home. A little white cottage stood before her, her former home for the last 15 years. She swung open the little brown gate, walking down the path of bushes and small patches of roses. She reached the door, which was blue, with a little bronze knocker near the top of it, and a bronze letterbox to match. She reached to the doorknob, taking a moment to breath in and breath out again, and flung open the door. She walked in, her now yellow eyes, which were her natural eye colour, darting round for her mother, and her step-father. She found no-one, and proceeded to dump her bag at the foot of the stairs, and walk into the kitchen. The black tiled floor seeped coldness into her red and black striped socks. She looked around at the peach coloured walls and sighed, pulling open the fridge, and pulling out another bottle of water. She pulled the cap off, sipping the water delicately. She walked into the hallway, then up the stairs, stripping off her blood soaked clothes, shoving them into the bin quickly. She opened her wardrobe, pulling out random clothes. She finally pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black silk shirt, which she pulled on. She picked up a black leather dress, another black silk shirt, and a black leather jacket. She placed them neatly on the bed, then stuffed her discarded clothes into the bottom of the wardrobe, shutting it and locking it. She knelt down, and pulled out her backpack, a small, red and black thing, with one big pocket to contain everything in. She placed her clothes in neatly, adding knickers and socks and a bra or two. She then picked up her brush and comb, and a few hair bands and hair scrunches, placing them in the bag too. She then picked up the bag with her left hand, running down the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen, opening the fridge once more. She pulled out 4 bottles of water, stuffing them in the bag, and pulled out a loaf of bread from the bread bin, a knife from the kitchen drawer, some butter from the fridge, some jam from the fridge, and some ham, also from the fridge. She then pulled out the drawer again, pulling out some more knives, placing them in the buckles of her skinny jeans. She then placed her bag down in the kitchen, and ran out of the room, darting outside to the shed. She opened it, pulling out a machete, the shine of it glinting in the florescent lighting. She ran back into the kitchen, putting the machete into the side of the bag, so the handle stuck out to un stealth when she needed to. She zipped the bag shut, but left the room, between the handle and the room to pull out the whole blade. She picked up the bag again, and moved into the hallway, picking her leather trench coat off the banister. She put it on, doing up the middle button, then flung the bag on her back. She walked to the door, then saw shadows. Her parents. She darted into the living room, crouching behind the door.

''THAT BLASTED GIRL!'' Her step-father, Ryan, yelled. ''SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL HER CLASSMATES. SHE MAY BE SPECIAL, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE HAS TO ABUSE HER POWERS LIKE THAT. WHERE IS SHE? MALLORY! FIND THE STUPID COW..''

JJ smirked. She couldn't wait for her own back on the man she used to call her father. All the beatings, with his slipper, then his belt, then anything he could use to place a mark on her, had been every bad mark against him, now she was going to let that rage out, starting on him, then her mother, Mallory. She never looked after her properly. She had an affair with a neko, which resorted in her cat-like features in the first place. Her mother, adulterer. JJ pulled out one of the knives from her skinny jeans buckles, the knife held down slightly, but the glint of it shined in the afternoon sunlight, smiling at the thing it was about to be used for. She stood up, and slowly peeked her head round the corner. Her step-father stood in front of her, but he was facing away from her. Now was her time to act, she stepped up, grabbed her step-father, and slipped the knife across his throat, killing him in a pool of blood. He only had chance to breathe the last time, his pleading eyes hitting her with a wave of guilt, but she stood defiant. HE was the one who had abused HER all this time. And she wasn't going to let him, or her mother get away with it.

Her mother was in the kitchen, looking at the flung open draws, and knifes missing.

''Ryan?'' She yelled, thinking a burglar had come in and nicked the cutlery, not knowing, that her daughter was the culprit. She walked to the kitchen door, and screamed, as she spotted her husband on the floor, Dead. She spotted the neko, her eyes trailing along her arm to the knife, which glistened blood. She ran into the kitchen, JJ hot on her heels, cornering her by the sink.

''Why?'' Mallory asked, her eyes wide in horror at the fact her daughter had killed her step-father. ''Why did you do it? I thought you loved him… Loved… Me…'' Mallory's hands held onto the worktop, shaking.

''I have never been happy. Never. You don't deserve to live.'' JJ replied coldly, striding up to her mother, the knife swiftly entered her mothers heart. JJ let her drop, Mallory's breathing ragged and heavy. Her mothers life left her as JJ walked out of the house, her only one home, but also the place that she had been bullied and abused for all those years. She quickly swung open the gate, and went through it, to be caught by either arm by two villagers. She hissed angrily, as the third villagers came towards her, A pitchfork level with her heart.

''Don't you dare move, girl..'' He growled low, his pitchfork millimetres from her top.

JJ wasn't impressed, she expected more than three men. She had killed a dozen school children at least! She swung her right leg, kicking away the pitchfork from the mans hands, then slammed her left leg in the mans gut, making him double over in pain. She tensed her arms, then flung her captors in the air, and slammed them to the ground. They let go of her quickly, giving her chance to move. She sped past them, as a group of men, with lit torches, pitchforks, bats, knives and anything else they could use to hurt someone. Her, in this case. The group spotted her, yelled, and started running after her. This is what she wanted. 3 hadn't been enough to deal with her. But this many could cause her some damage if she didn't get out of the way quickly. JJ carried on running, darting through tress and bushes, knowing they would slow the group down. She was right; they had to hack through them to keep up with her.

She darted past the border of the village, and the group stopped at the line, yelling threats at her if she came back to the village ever again.

JJ felt utterly alone by the time she had entered the forest. She hadn't expected to feel so guilty about her killings, but, yet, she had a sense of happiness, that her parents had been dealt with by her, her revenge had been adequate.


End file.
